Thor: Ragnarök Predictions
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [PICTURE BY FLORBE] Ragnarök était une prophétie. Y en avait qui y croyaient, y en avait d'autres qui ne le faisaient pas. Mais aussi, y avait des gens qui mourraient dans une prophétie. Et y avait des gens qui se retrouvaient et mettaient en place une alliance.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour bonjour, bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfic dans le fandom de Thor ! Je suis véritablement enchantée de la commencer enfin, j'en avais l'envie depuis Janvier ! Depuis, je me suis renseignée sur le film Thor: Ragnarök qui est prévu pour Novembre 2017 et j'ai réfléchis. J'ai modifié ma perception du Ragnarök aussi, avec un côté plus dramatique et destructeur, mais aussi la façon dont j'allais faire tourner les choses. Etant donné que la fiction s'appelle **Thor**: Ragnarök Predictions, je pense très judicieux de faire plutôt tourner l'histoire autour de Thor. Non ? Enfin. Bien sûr, Loki sera omniprésent étant donné que c'est lui qui déclenchera Ragnarök et que son histoire sera mise en évidence, mais c'est surtout les actions de Thor qui auront de l'intérêt dans cette fanfic. Une alliance qui termine en bain de sang, n'est-ce pas ce que tout le monde aime ? Non ? Oh. Tant pis._

_Ici, je mettrai tous les renseignements qui concernent la fanfic, et ce certainement à chaque début de chapitre ! Bonne lecture, trêve de blablatage !_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Auteur:<em>**_ Circle of Justice._

**_Beta:_**_ Pas pour l'instant, nous verrons ;)_

**_Résumé:_**_ Ragnarök était une prophétie. Y en avait qui y croyaient, y en avait d'autres qui ne le faisaient pas. Mais aussi, y avait des gens qui mourraient dans une prophétie. Et y avait des gens qui se retrouvaient et mettaient en place une alliance._

**_Rating:_**_ M, par sûreté._

**_Pairing: _**_Thor/Jane et peut-être Loki/Sigyn__  
><em>

**_Genres:_**_ Family; Hurt/Comfort_

* * *

><p><strong>Thor: Ragnarök Predictions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>« Depuis la Nuit des Temps, les ancêtres de toute civilisation prévoyaient des événements menant à la destruction de leur monde. Ces destructions, aussi diversement présentées que le nombre de civilisations les imaginant, étaient toujours faites à des fins rénovatrices. Dans certaines mythologies, cependant, ces « fins du monde » n'existaient pas. Sur Asgard, tous les dieux, depuis l'Aube de la naissance même de Börr, connaissaient l'existence d'un futur et destructeur cycle de renouvellement. Un cycle au cours duquel les mondes se retrouveraient réduis en cendres, et où un seul couple de chaque espèce aurait le droit à la vie pour le repeuplement des Royaumes. Le couple le plus méritant, pour que la race nouvelle soit plus pure que la précédente. Cette prophétie, crainte de tous, se produisit tous les dix milles ans, ravageant à chaque fois les erreurs des créatures habitant les Neuf Royaumes. A chaque cycle, un homme d'une espèce particulière avait le pouvoir de déclencher cette prophétie, et un de la race ennemie avait le privilège de l'arrêter par le sang. Cette prophétie portait le nom de Ragnarök. »<em>

Sigyn ne bougea pas, attendant que la suite de l'histoire vienne. Elle était habillée de sa grande robe verte et or, et s'était assise sur le lit du Roi pour écouter ce que celui-ci lui racontait. C'était une histoire bien effrayante ! Elle lui avait donné des sueurs froides ! Inconsciemment, elle songeait à la destruction des Neuf. Serait-elle dans le couple Ase qui aurait la chance de survivre ? Aurait-elle à repeupler entièrement la planète ? Ce serait assez douloureux pour ses ovaires ! Elle lança un regard interrogateur au Roi, qui venait de refermer le livre et de le ranger dans son armoire. Quoi ? C'était tout ? Elle se leva, coiffant ses cheveux avec ses doigts puis s'approcha de Loki, qui venait de s'asseoir, ou plutôt de s'avachir, dans un fauteuil vert en velours. Celui-ci se massait les tempes, pensif et déjà bien loin d'Asgard, tout en triturant de sa main droite sa belle tunique brodée d'or verte dont les manches lui arrivaient aux coudes. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui, et il planta son regard véronèse dans le sien d'un air surpris. « Eh bien ? » Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, comme ce silence pesant commençait à l'agacer.

La brune regarda l'armoire, puis s'installa sur le fauteuil disposé à côté du lit royal. Elle regarda ses mains qu'elle venait d'entrelacer, cherchant ses mots, puis parla, d'un air un peu inquiet. « Tu es ailleurs. »

« En effet. »

« Quel est donc le souci ? » Songeant un peu à la réponse d'après le regard éloquent que le brun venait de lui lancer, elle continua, un peu moins fort tout de même pour éviter que les serviteurs ne les entendent. « C'est Thor ? Tu penses encore à lui ? »

« Je suis seulement en train de penser que » Commença-t-il, un profond soupir de nostalgie lui échappant. « j'aurais dû rester de son côté. »

Sigyn lui prit la main avec une douceur amicale, tentant de le réconforter par ce simple contact et la douceur de sa voix. « Tu étais en colère à cause de cette histoire d'adoption. Tu n'as pas le moins du monde à t'en vouloir. »

Loki lui lança un regard triste, puis reporta son attention sur le feu qui dansait dans sa cheminée, plus loin dans la pièce, derrière le lit royal et à côté de son bureau. Il soupira encore, puis baissa la tête pour regarder le sol fixement. « Thor ne m'a jamais rien fait. Je l'ai fait souffrir inutilement. »

« Arrête de culpabiliser. »

« Je ne sais que culpabiliser comme il s'agit de mes erreurs. »

Lentement, d'une douceur presque incroyable, elle capta son regard. « Ce ne sont pas tes erreurs, Loki. » Chuchota-t-elle, le regardant avec compassion. Elle avait toujours eu le don de pouvoir se mettre à la place des autres dans certaines situations, même les plus insolites. Elle caressa la main de son Roi avec son pouce, souhaitant apaiser le feu qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Odin t'a menti. Tu sais quoi, je pense que j'aurais réagi de la même façon à ta place. »

Même si ces paroles n'étaient pas très réconfortantes, elles avaient eu le don de faire sourire le dieu du Chaos. Sourire qu'il avait perdu depuis très longtemps. Perdu depuis une éternité, éternité qui relevait du départ de Thor vers Midgard. Loki n'avait plus jamais montré signe de bonheur depuis que son frère était loin de lui. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Comme quoi, ce n'était pas toujours vrai. C'était l'absence qui avait fortifié le lien que Loki souhaitait renier entre Thor et lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Midgard, New York, Stark Tower:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Thor regarda par la baie-vitrée, cherchant des yeux une lumière qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Le regard azur plongé dans le ciel d'ébène, il cherchait Asgard. Asgard, cette lumière vive qui avait illuminé son enfance, et qui aujourd'hui semblait si terne. Plus rien n'était pareil depuis la mort de Frigga et Loki. Le cœur lourd, le dieu du Tonnerre arpentait les couloirs comme une âme en peine, essayant de ne pas montrer trop d'intérêt à ce qui l'entourait. Pourtant, il aurait dû tout avoir pour être heureux. Il était à New York, maintenant rénovée à cause de l'attaque d'Ultron et de ses drones -merci Stark-, avec ses amis et sa petite amie, qui avait fait le voyage de Londres pour habiter avec lui. Vraiment, cela aurait dû être la situation parfaite ! Et pourtant. Il se sentait si vide. Il avait un trou dans le cœur, marqué par l'absence des membres les plus chers de sa famille à ses yeux. Il n'avait rien contre Odin, mais il n'était pas vraiment un père. Il était plus un Roi qu'un père, et ce depuis leur douce enfance. Les deux seules personnes qui avaient partagé quelque chose avec lui un jour étaient mortes par sa faute. Bonjour la culpabilité !<p>

Son attention se reporta cependant sur quelque chose. Le Ragnarök. C'était pour bientôt, non ? Il se rappelait de sa mère lui contant les héros Ases qui étaient morts pour tenter d'arrêter la prophétie. Prophétie qui avait d'ailleurs été déclenchée par un géant de feu ! Le géant Surtr par excellence ! C'était ainsi que la race des Jötunns de Glace était née. Et pour ce cycle de destruction, Frigga disait avoir vu d'horribles présages. Elle devait certainement savoir qui allait le déclencher, et qui serait en mesure de l'arrêter. Quoi qu'il en fut, elle n'en avait rien dit à ses fils. Thor savait que son père était au courant et avait craint le pire quand celui-ci avait distancé les enfants de son frère en prétextant la prophétie. Est-ce que l'un de ses neveux était le déclencheur du Ragnarök ? Si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi Loki et lui n'avaient-ils pas été mis au courant ? Toute cette histoire était bien étrange et presque aussi effrayante qu'une légende d'Halloween.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Jane, sa mortelle. Celle-ci semblait fatiguée, mais l'absence du dieu blond dans son lit l'avait réveillée. Thor en fut presque désolé. Comme tous les soirs quand il se levait et qu'il venait ici, Jane le rejoignait, réveillée par ses mouvements. La pauvre humaine, déjà plus âgée, ne pouvait même pas se reposer tranquillement à cause de lui. Laissant de côté ses songes, il lança un regard désolé à l'humaine, qui s'avança pour l'embrasser chastement et lui caresser les épaules. « Il y a un souci ? » Comme Thor n'avait pas vraiment envie d'étaler sa vie privée à sa mortelle, il ne dit rien. Gênée par ce silence, Jane insista. « Ça va faire trois ans que tu ne dors plus. Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente autant ? » Elle lui porta un regard plein de reproches. « C'est Asgard qui te manque, c'est ça ? Tu as envie d'y retourner, tu n'es pas bien ici ? »

Le dieu reporta son attention sur l'étoile terne qui représentait Asgard, puis répondit enfin, d'un air absent. « C'est que j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'attend là-bas. »

« Je vois. Ton père ? »

« Je ne crois pas... » Il plissa les yeux comme pour mieux voir la petite étoile, puis se tourna finalement face à la mortelle, un air triste accroché au visage. « Je pense que c'est quelqu'un d'autre. De plus important que lui. »

L'humaine le regarda attentivement, essayant de comprendre exactement à quoi le dieu blond faisait allusion, puis elle baissa la tête, attrapant une mèche lisse de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et commençant à jouer avec. « Je comprends que tu veuille revoir ton frère, Thor. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il est mort. C'est fini. » Elle balaya la pièce de son regard noisette, puis le planta finalement dans l'azur. « Loki est mort avec honneur en te sauvant et en me sauvant par la même occasion. Tu ne devrais pas te réjouir ? »

Thor détourna le regard, pensif. Oui, Loki les avait sauvé. Eux, qu'il semblait pourtant avoir envie de haïr plus que tout. Parfois, Thor se dit qu'il ne comprenait pas les motivations de son cadet. Il voulait le faire souffrir, et pourtant, quand il était en danger, il était le premier à venir lui prêter main forte. Était-ce de la possessivité ? Loki voulait-il que Thor ne puisse souffrir que de sa main ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Inconsciemment, il commenta à voix haute sa pensée. « Il y a des fois où je ne te comprends pas, Loki... »

L'humaine, un peu lassée de ce silence, se tourna vers le couloir et regagna sa chambre. Mince quoi ! Loki était mort, elle pouvait enfin avoir la paix et ne pas en entendre parler tout le temps, et voilà que Thor en faisait encore plus un plat qu'avant ! Que devait-elle donc faire pour qu'il arrête de parler de son petit frère défunt, hm ? Elle se recoucha, y songeant justement. Que pourrait-elle faire, c'était une vraie question, ça. Pourtant, elle devrait agir vite. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps comme ça, de toute façon.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Jane se leva de mauvaise humeur. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Thor la veille l'avait mise hors de ses gonds. Sans plus de préambule, elle alla dans le salon de la Tour, saluant au passage Stark et Bruce qui discutaient sciences de bon matin, puis se réfugia sur le balcon. Le soleil pointait à l'horizon, baignant la belle terrasse d'une lumière orangée. Pourtant, quelque chose en elle savait que cette journée ne se passerait pas bien. C'était écrit. Cette journée allait être la cause de bon nombre de malheurs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le prologue ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, à la prochaine (ou pas) pour le chapitre premier !<strong>

**Ciao !**


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bien le bonjour à tous, je vous souhaite de passer une agréable semaine ! Je n'ai vraiment eu aucun temps devant moi, ce qui m'oblige à poster ceci aujourd'hui et non il y a une semaine. Je suis véritablement désolée de ce constat !_

_Bon, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps en tout cas !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et j'embrasse fort toutes les amies qui passeront par la lecture de ce chapitre, par extension de cette fanfic !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of J._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Auteur:<strong> Circle of Justice._

_**Beta:** Pas pour l'instant._

_**Résumé:** Ragnarök était une prophétie. Y en avait qui y croyaient, y en avait d'autres qui ne le faisaient pas. Mais aussi, y avait des gens qui mourraient dans une prophétie. Et y avait des gens qui se retrouvaient et mettaient en place une alliance._

_**Rating:** M, par sûreté._

_**Pairing:** Thor/Jane et peut-être Loki/Sigyn_

_**Genres:** Family; Hurt/Comfort_

* * *

><p><strong>Thor: Ragnarök Predictions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Étrangement, comme si les voix du Ciel avaient entendu la pauvre humaine qu'était Jane Foster, un torrent se profila au loin, les nuages noircissant et tourbillonnant dans le ciel au-dessus de New York.<p>

Ça, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Elle recula un peu, désirant s'éloigner mais sans pour autant se précipiter dans le refuge, puis elle regarda la ciel. Cela semblait venir de loin, mais elle pouvait d'ici entendre les bombardements des vaisseaux qui assaillaient la cité d'Asgard. De là, elle pouvait voir les murs tomber en ruines, le ciel tout entier se mélanger aux cendres et au sang coulant sur les dalles et peignant le pont arc-en-ciel d'une nuée rouge. Elle pouvait sentir tout ça, grâce à son exposition, lointaine certes, à l'Éther. Celui-ci lui avait donné le don de sentir les choses, et les choses qu'elle sentait n'étaient pas bonnes. Mais alors pas du tout ! Voyant que le ciel s'assombrissait de minute en minute, elle s'empressa d'aller voir Thor. Il fallait qu'elle le prévienne avant que le drame ne leur tombe dessus ! C'est alors qu'elle pensait à lui qu'elle le heurta de plein fouet, s'étalant de tout son long contre son torse musclé. Gênée, ses joues prirent une teinte mignonne avant qu'elle ne relève les yeux pour croiser le regard un tant soit peu inquiet de son compagnon.

Non, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il pressentait. Le Ragnarök approchait à grand pas, et le monde commençait à se dégrader autour d'eux. Il sortit sur le balcon, admirant d'un œil attentif ce qu'il se passait dans le ciel. C'était de la magie noire. Juste au-dessus de l'étoile d'Asgard. Non, en effet, cela ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de positif. Asgard, attaquée ? Cela serait étonnant. Surtout à cette période de l'année. Qui voudrait provoquer un Royaume dont un dieu pouvait momentanément tout détruire ? C'était absurde et fou. Personne ne ferait telle erreur. Ainsi, il se pencha pour mieux apercevoir ce qu'il se passait. Le ciel criait, hurlait, se striait et craquait. Thor, par réflexe, se recula d'un pas. Il ne cessa pas pour autant de fixer le ciel. Bientôt, ce fut Stark qui le rejoint sur le balcon, lui aussi un peu inquiet au sujet de la couleur du ciel. Il se plaça à ses côtés, portant une main sur son épaule, puis resta silencieux. De toute façon, le moment actuel ne nécessitait aucun mot. C'était la Mort, sans aucun doute la fin du Monde qui approchait. Que pourraient-ils faire ? Ils n'étaient pas des héros spécialisés pour changer des prophéties millénaires, non, pas tout à fait ! Jane prit l'initiative de les rejoindre, ne souhaitant pas être éloignée de Thor, puis elle se posta à son côté, lui prenant une main. Elle tremblait et se refroidissait de minutes en minutes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le phénomène météorologique s'arrêta, laissant place à un ciel tout à fait normal. Jane s'apprêta à demander à Thor ce qui se passait, mais Stark la devança.

« Mec, tu sais ce qui vient de se produire ? C'était pas prévu par la météo d'aujourd'hui ! »

Thor le regarda sombrement, avant de retourner son attention vers l'infinité du ciel. « Une attaque a été commise à l'encontre d'Asgard. »

Jane ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Déjà que Thor souffrait d'avoir perdu la majorité de sa famille dans les incidents précédents... Elle ne souhaitait certainement pas lui mettre un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Cela dit, elle était sûre que tout ça avait un rapport avec Loki. C'était la seule solution possible. Alors que Thor le pleurait, lui s'éclatait sans doute à écraser tous les Royaumes, les uns après les autres, histoire de faire paniquer un peu tout le monde. Mais comment expliquer cette opinion à Thor ? D'un air absent, elle se tourna pour faire face à son compagnon, et serra plus fortement sa main. Quand celui-ci, intrigué, tourna son regard vers elle, elle l'intima de venir discuter avec elle, laissant ainsi le milliardaire seul sur son balcon.

Elle l'emmena dans leur chambre, cherchant ses mots pendant tout le trajet. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'encore une fois, Loki avait du se jouer de lui ? Non, elle ne devait pas penser de telles choses. Elle avait vu de ses propres yeux le cadet de Thor mourir. Comment pouvait-elle, elle, manquer de respect à un défunt ? C'est le brun qui n'aurait pas été content. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur leur lit, puis se lança, rassemblant ses pensées traitresses. « Thor, est-ce que tu penses que Loki pourrait avoir un rapport avec tout ça ? »

« Loki est mort, J- »

« Ce n'est pas ma question. » Intercepta-t-elle, désirant être le plus brève possible pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des oreilles curieuses.

Le dieu blond, un peu perdu, regarda le ciel à travers l'immense baie-vitrée. Il soupira une fois, puis deux, avant de lui lancer un regard douloureux. « Loki n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Loki respectait Asgard. C'est Asgard qui ne respectait pas Loki. »

« Est-ce possible que ce soit un genre de vengeance ? » Suspecta l'humaine.

« Mais Jan- » Voyant déjà le signe de main que la femme lui faisait pour lui dire de ne pas en dire de plus, il soupira puis répondit honnêtement. « Tu sais, je ne connais pas vraiment Loki. Je m'en rend compte. Plus les années passent et plus je me rend compte qu'il habitait dans un monde bien plus sombre que le mien... »

_« Je me souviens d'une ombre. Je ne vivais qu'à l'ombre de ta grandeur ! »_

Thor secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, puis attendit une réaction de l'humaine. Celle-ci lui fit signe de continuer, elle-même un peu perdue dans ses pensées, et le dieu sourit. Non, ce n'était pas son rôle de parler de Loki. C'était son rôle de l'oublier. De l'honorer, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'oublie. Un jour peut-être, dans deux milles et quelques années à faire son deuil. Bref. Il s'avança vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres, lui prenant les épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder. « Loki est mort pour nous protéger. Ne parlons plus de lui. »

« Je me souviens encore de son regard... » Confia-t-elle, osant à peine regarder son amant dans les yeux tandis que soudainement, la pluie s'était mise à tomber. « Celui qu'il avait posé sur nous... Sur Svartalfheim... Il t'aime, Thor. A travers moi, il n'a pas vu une mortelle... » Elle croisa son regard puis avoua ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. « Il a vu ton bonheur. »

Thor lui adressa un sourire affectueux, l'embrassant de nouveau. « Je savais que tu verrais mieux à travers lui que je ne le ferai jamais. »

Elle se laissa faire, puis la foudre tomba brusquement sur la Tour. Elle lança un regard inquiet à Thor, essayant de voir ses émotions. Mais celui-ci ne montrait rien que de l'incompréhension. Confuse, elle tenta. « Thor ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi. »

Tandis qu'il finissait sa phrase, un intense bruit atteignit leurs oreilles, les assourdissant momentanément. Une vive lumière, venant de dehors, aveugla toute la pièce, et Jane se cacha rapidement dans les bras de Thor. Qu'était-ce donc ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle reconnaisse ce son ? Sans avoir le temps de réagir à la dernière pensée qui l'eut traversée, Thor se déroba pour courir vers le balcon, où la guerrière Sif l'attendait, l'air grave.

Celui-ci l'attrapa dans une étreinte chaleureuse et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne quitte ses bras pour lui dire qu'elle avait quelque chose « de grave » à lui annoncer. C'est à ce moment que Jane se manifesta. Elle devait à tout prix savoir si Loki était bien impliqué là-dedans ou pas. Elle avait tout de même porté de sacrés jugements sans rien en savoir au final. Il fallait qu'elle vire ça de sa conscience.

Sif lui lança un regard outré, comme si elle la dérangeait, puis détourna complètement son attention pour regarder Thor et commencer à expliquer ce qui la tracassait. « Voilà quatre ans que nous ne t'avons point revu, nous nous demandions bien si tu allais donner des nouvelles de toi, Thor. » Débuta-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Thor leva les yeux au ciel en riant nerveusement, lui aussi dans l'attente insoutenable de savoir ce qui s'était passé à Asgard et qui nécessitait la présence de Sif ici. « J'allais en donner, tu sais. C'est juste cette agitation qui m'a empêché de faire ce que je voulais. Ultron nous a donné du fil à retordre, et ensuite... Je faisais mon deuil. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sif de lever les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer, froidement, même assez professionnellement. « J'ignore qui est Ultron et je m'en moque. Au sujet de Loki, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Thor la regarda intensément, puis demanda, sur un coup de tête. « Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas invité à son incinération ? C'était quand même mon frère ! Déjà qu'Odin lui avait interdit de participer à celle de Mère, ce que je trouve profondément injuste- »

« Hé ! » S'emporta la déesse tandis que Thor poursuivait. « Si ça t'ennuie autant, va donc lui en parler à _lui_ ! Il saura te dire lui pourquoi il n'y a pas eu d'incinération pour Loki ! »

Jane crut d'abord avoir mal entendu ou bien avoir accentué les mauvais termes. Cette phrase avait bien la connotation qu'elle avait, n'est-ce pas ? Un peu abasourdie, la mortelle ne dit plus rien, écoutant le pesant silence pourtant plus éloquent que des paroles marqué par le dieu de son cœur. Venait-il donc de comprendre pareil qu'elle ? Pareil que ce que tout le monde venait de comprendre ?

La déesse leva les yeux au ciel, énervée par ce manque de réactivité, puis commença à expliquer. « Voici la raison de ma venue ici. Croyais-tu que je viendrais pour le plaisir, alors que ta petite mortelle est en ta compagnie ? C'est comme si je venais rendre visite à un chien. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec les animaux ? C'est mignon, un petit animal... songea Jane, un peu absente.

La brune poursuivit, n'attendant aucune réaction de la part de la mortelle. « J'ai découvert cela tout à l'heure en allant vers la Salle des Reliques. Il y a eu une attaque, enfin, il t'expliquera mieux que moi ce qu'il s'est produit. » Elle lança un regard insistant vers le fils d'Odin, qui avait froncé les sourcils mais qui ne daignait pas la contredire. « Suivez-moi à Asgard. Maintenant. Sur le champ. » Avec ces quelques mots, elle prit répartie vers l'ouverture du BiFröst, les attendant en tapant du pied par terre. Jane sourit timidement puis tira Thor par le bras vers le médaillon gravé sur le sol du balcon de la Tour. Celui-ci se laissa faire, livide. Jane eut à peine le temps de s'inquiéter que le Pont s'ouvrait déjà sur eux.

« LOKI ! »

Ce hurlement déchira les tympans déjà malmenés du dieu du Chaos, qui pourtant enchaîné jusqu'au cou, dans le sens littéral du terme, tentait de garder son calme. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il explose et qu'il balance à Thor ses quatre vérités, ou bien qu'il s'effondre et qu'il coure dans ses bras. Ces retrouvailles ne devaient rien avoir de sentimental. Le dieu du Tonnerre, visible depuis l'autre bout de la salle du trône, arriva à pas de loup, un air mécontent et véritablement attristé affiché sur le visage. Sif était avec lui, accompagnée de Jane, qui restait étroitement serrée à elle, essayant vainement de se dissimuler à travers son corps. Loki aurait pu éclater d'un rire ironique et parfaitement malsain s'il n'avait pas été sur le bord des larmes quand il vit le dieu blond. Oh, qu'il lui avait manqué depuis toutes ces années... Lui qui pensait que vivre loin de Thor serait un soulagement ! Quel imbécile ! Il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait jamais rien compris quand il s'agissait de sentimentalité. Les gardes le maintinrent bien immobile en serrant les prises qu'ils avaient sur les chaînes entourant douloureusement ses poignets tandis que Thor l'étreignait. Il le serrait fortement, de telle sorte que Loki avait sa tête collée contre le cœur tambourinant de son frère. Il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et à tendre le cou, cherchant plus de contact. Mais bientôt, trop tôt, Thor rompit le contact entre eux pour le regarder avec un rien de... Déception.

Étrangement, celle-ci, Loki ne l'avait strictement pas vue venir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ce que je vous propose pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, mettez des reviews, ça me ferait plaisir :p<strong>

**Surtout, si vous avez des suggestions ou bien que vous voulez juste parler de Thor I, II ou III, tapez le - Non, je m'arrête tout de suite. Envoyez-moi juste un MP ;)**

**Ciao !**


End file.
